


Beard Burn

by LokiLover14



Series: Dirty Dreams [4]
Category: Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Brief mention of Chris Hemsworth, Cunnilingus, F/M, I blame Seb for this (not really) hehe, I love having awesome dreams, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Yup i definitely have a beard kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14/pseuds/LokiLover14
Summary: The title speaks for itself *wink*





	Beard Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Those pics of Seb at the Hugo Boss fashion show, Suit, Beard, Hair!! and just generally looking like a sex god!! 
> 
> And yep wham hello dream that felt so real i was disappointed it wasn't *sigh* 
> 
>  The actual deed was my dream the rest i just used my imagination on, now this is finally completed i can go back to writing my updates ( yes i'm still writing them) i've added some pics from the actual event as well.
> 
> I don't actually know if these events have after parties, so i made them up as i have no idea how fashion shows go.  
>  

He looked so good!.

It wasn’t the blue suit, though that did look good, blue was definitely a good color on him.

It was the beard, it wasn’t the scruff he grew for when he was played Bucky Barnes. It was a full on well groomed beard.

That and his hair, my god the man made you drool your eyes kept drifting over to him, as you were watching the models.

 

Drinks and conversation were held afterwards, but you only had naughty thoughts on your mind.

Some time later as the crowd started to thin out, you were staring across the room at him watching his conversation with Chris from the bar when his eyes caught yours, his attention turns back to his conversation after a few seconds but it’s enough to get those naughty thoughts racing through your head again.

Especially when your see his hand reach up to his beard and stroke his chin in thought. You bite on your bottom lip to stop a moan from escaping your mouth and turn around to finish your drink, before you get chance to order another though a new drink is placed in front of you.

You glance up to see Sebastian facing you smiling, you smile back and raise your glass in cheers before taking a huge sip and staring back at him under lidded eyes. 

He watches your mouth as you drink and when you have finished, you take his hand when he holds it out to you. With the after party seemingly winding down no one batted an eye at the two of you leaving.

You both walk down a hallway in silence turning the corner into another before coming to a stop in front of a door and you look around before both of you enter

When you enter the room he locks the door behind you, you then perch yourself on the nearest flat surface. From the quick glance you take of the room it’s possibly an office but you don’t dwell on that as Sebastian advances towards you as you lean back slightly on the table. 

He stands in front of you you stare back into his hypnotic blue eyes parting your legs slightly leaning back so you are looking up at him as he’s staring down at you, and swiping his tongue over his biteable bottom lip. You’re eyes moving over his beautiful face, and then flitting from his beard to his eyes. 

The look in his eyes of wanting to devour you. Still leaning back you bring one hand to his face to stroke over his beard the feeling is amazing it leaves your fingers feeling tingly

“I don’t think i’ve wanted beard burn so much in my life” you say as you look into his eyes.

His eyes darken and he smiles a wicked smile and as your thumb strokes over the whiskers between his bottom lip and his chin. His hands grab your hips and pull you against him which makes you gasp and smile. You then rest your hand on the back of his neck. 

Your lips crash together and you moan at feel of it his tongue meeting yours as you kiss passionately. 

Still having kept your balance with one hand and Seb’s hands on your hips keep you pressed against him. You then bring your other hand up and into his hair as you both continue the kiss.

He slowly pushes forward so your back is lowered to the surface of the table, he breaks the kiss to look at you and smiles a smile that if your panties weren't already soaked they would be after that smile. 

He then starts kissing your neck and you feel his hand move down and under your dress, caressing your thighs as he moves further up.

You know how wet you are and when he presses his finger slightly over the soaked fabric to your clit you moan.

He pulls away from your neck to look down at you, you can see his pupils are blown with desire. 

He leans down for another kiss pushing his tongue into your mouth as he takes hold of the waistband of your panties pulling them down and off. 

Spreading your legs wider he looks down at your pussy and licks his lips, and places a leg over each shoulder and caressing your thighs. 

You’re panting heavily as he looks up at you before you feel the tingling of his beard against the bare skin of your pussy as he licks right between your folds up to your clit. You throw your head back and let out an obscene moan. 

He does it over and over sucking on your clit, before he starts tongue fucking your entrance.

Everything he does just makes you more and more wet. You prop yourself up on one arm and thread the other in his hair as you start to grind on his mouth.

The friction of his beard against your skin is exquisite and the way he moves his tongue oh my god, it drives you wild. 

“Uh……. Oh fuck……… Yes………. Ohhhh gawdddd Sebastian” you moan unashamedly 

Your fingers grip his hair a little as you continue to undulate against him. Feeling the vibration of his moans against your skin as he continues his ministrations with that immensely talented tongue of his.

Your moans of ecstasy constant and not exactly quiet you don’t care in the moment as your only thought is the pleasure of what Sebastian is doing to you right now. To say you had many times imagined what it would be like is nothing compared to the reality.

The tingling sensation from his beard against your skin driving you wild as your moans get more and more intense, you continue to move against his face throwing your head back in pleasure as one of his hands moves to rub your clit. 

You can feel your climax approaching and you can’t help but moan and shout.

“Yes…. oh…...god, uhhhhh fuck yes” you pant 

Moving against his face as your grip tightens a little in his hair, he moans and pushes his face in to your pussy so his tongue goes even further.

*Oh oh yesss right………. There……… uhhhhhhh uhhhhh fuck!”

When your orgasm hits your legs clench slightly over his shoulders, you scream his name riding the waves of pleasure. You lie flat on your back panting heavily.

When you look down at Seb you see him resting his cheek on your thigh, grinning up at you before he kisses your sensitive clit, and makes his way back up to you.

His face glistening with evidence of your juices, you might have squirted you’re not sure as you were lost in the ecstasy of it all. 

When he kisses you you groan as you taste yourself on his tongue. Your kiss is interrupted by the sound of someone trying the door, you both stop and look towards it as you hear voices.

When they stop you both get up and compose yourselves Seb adjusts himself then puts your panties in his pocket, you both approach the door before unlocking and opening it.

Seeing no one around he grabs your hand as you both walk out, walking quickly to the elevators of the hotel lobby heading to his room. 

You kiss more on the way up to his room, grinning at each other as the elevator reaches his floor, you both walk out then head in to his room to continue your night.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 6 of Dark Seduction is taking some serious research for the flash back and i'm far from finished still so i'm sorry again, i keep promising i wouldn't be long with updates but it doesn't work out that way. 
> 
> I've also got another new one i've been working on that is taking a while also, that one will more than likely be next, followed by updated letters to steve, and Resistance is futile is another, then probably chapter 6. I have soooooo much to do, but i'll get there. 
> 
> I tried to embed the link for my facebook page, but still it doesn't work for me and i don't know what else to do, i do it exactly as it said to do, but for some reason it works for others but not for me, yet i have no problems adding pics and its fustrating AF. I'll stop rambling now. 
> 
> I hope you liked what you read :D
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/LokiLover14onAo3
> 
> f0r-the-l0ve-0f-marvel-men.tumblr.com
> 
> My love for the Marvel universe, Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, RDJ, and Tom Hiddleston, ;)
> 
>  Extra pics for your viewing pleasure ;) hehe
> 
>   
>    
>  JFC!!! so fucking yummmmmmm!!!! ;)


End file.
